Miss Vocaloid
by BananaMiss
Summary: Rin Kagamine is an unnoticed, ordinary girl in her school. Miss Vocaloid is a competition which promotes the talents of women's voice. Rin, in high hopes of getting her crush, Len Kagamine to notice her, joins in the competition, but sometimes, things just don't go the way as you plan.
1. Fangirl

**I've had this in my notebook for a very long time and since only my best friend knows and loves Vocaloid (in fact, if it weren't for her, I wouldn't even think of it!) I decided to share this to all of you.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

**FANGIRL**

**RIN**

I gaped at the sight before me. A poster with what seemed like an idol singing on a stage, with bright lights shining upon her. A wide grin found a way to my face, I pictured that as me; a plain girl with large glasses, a geeky face and someone who just screams "I'M INSECURE ABOUT MYSELF! I'M CURVY, I'M UGLY AND I'LL NEVER LOOK LIKE HATSUNE MIKU!"

My teeth grit at the thought of Hatsune Miku; she was _perfect. _With her teal colored hair swaying in the breeze in their pigtails, her melodic voice, hell, even how she walked was perfect. Rumor has it that she's even going on dates with Len Kagamine, my crush.

I'm envious, I admit, but the thing is, I couldn't bring myself to hate her. She's sweet and kind, she's caring and compassionate. I truly wish I was her, not only would I be perfect, I would be with my crush. Just thinking of Len-kun makes me die inside.

I shake my head along with the thoughts. I read the text on the poster.

**THINK YOU CAN SING? ENTER MISS VOCALOID RIGHT NOW!  
><strong>**MEET US AT THE YASIGAMO AUDITORIUM AT 5:00 P.M.  
>ON JANUARY 1<strong>**2!**

_So two weeks from now, hum?_

If you flipped the poster (it had one underneath), there were more details were there. About what Miss Vocaloid was about, that we apparently have a meeting on the twenty-third of September, the prize, and if you had an inquiry, then there was a contact number.

At the very bottom, _***strictly only** **f****or women, men, please do not come dressed as women**_ was written. I giggled at the words.

Below the poster was a paper with numerous names written on it. Beside it was a black iPen, which was tied to the paper, like the ones in banks.

I scanned the list of names, to be honest, I was good at singing, but I never really sang in front of a crowd. As embarrassing as it sounds, I have concerts in the shower. As I continued to read the list of names and a certain one catches my eye.

_Hatsune, Miku _is written in possibly the best handwriting in the world. She could've entered one of those competitions and won first place in no time.

I sighed and scribbled my name. _Kagamine, Rin_. I would never ever dreamed in my fourteen years of life I'd do this, but there's always a first in everything. I let go of the pen, hearing the satisfying sound of the pen against the wall. I silently, but briskly, walk away, picturing it'd be cool if there was a sudden explosion behind me.

As I walk, continuing on my thought, I passed by Neru Akita, who was friends with Hatsune Miku, oddly enough, she didn't get Hatsune's traits at all. This may sound offending, but Neru was a bitch. I don't even cuss much and I call Neru the _word. _See my point?

"That skank is copying my hair, and by the way, short hair was _so _last year. Her glasses are probably fake too." Neru whispered to Miku loud enough for me to hear. Miku, being the kind and perfect girl she is, chastised Neru. I continued walking to the exit door, silently humming an unknown tune.

That's when I, shit you not, knocked into Len Kagamine. I nearly died there. I landed on Len, my square glasses slightly tilting, blurry half of my vision.

If I moved a little bit, our lips would slightly brush. With that thought in my head, my face heated. It was burning; I was definitely blushing. Either I was fantasizing about it or it was real, I could see a tint of pink on his face. I'm going to die.

_ Get it together, Rin!_

"Uh... sorry?" I quickly apologized, slowly getting up. He flashed me a smile, Kami-sama has shined upon me! Len freaking Kagamine smiled at _me. _I could die right now!

"It's okay. Accidents happen." Oh my God, he just talked to me. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my fricking God, oh my God... "Hey... are you okay?"

"No, I am no- I mean, yeah. I'm fine. Perfect even, totally. Yeah... I should help you up and..." I trailed off, blabbing God knows what. I stretched my hand out and he held onto it.

Holymotherofgodhefuckingtouchedmyhand! I am never washing it again!

Len quickly got up and dusted his pants. "Thanks, Rin." He knows my name, he knows my name, he knows my fucking name. Someone call the ambulance because I will have a heart attack.

"No problem! No problem!" I frantically waved my hands. _Rin, you look like an idiot right now._

He said his goodbye and I left, skipping in joy when he was out of sight. My life is perfect right now.

* * *

><p><strong>MIKU<strong>

I could see Len in the corridors walking in my direction. He waves at me and I wave back. I face Meiko who was on my left. "Did you hear about about the Miss Vocaloid contest, Meiko-chan?" I chirp.

She nods, "Of course! Almost everyone knows about it." Len reaches his destination and Meiko faces him. "You know Len, you could join. All you need is to untie your hair, wear glasses and those kawaii clips of hers and put on a bow. Then you'll look exactly like loli-chan~!"

He cocks his eyebrow. "Rin? As in Rin Kagamine?" He gives a soft laugh before looking back at us. "We just bumped into each other awhile ago. Rin is a bit weird." He admits.

I shrug and open my locker, grabbing a few items inside. "Let's go now, shall we?" I smile, stuffing the items in my bag. "Go shall we!" Meiko exclaimed and thus we walked to the gate. "Where's Kaito, Mei-chan?" I inquire. Meiko shrugs and we continue walking in silence. The atmosphere is heavy and it's awkward.

I sigh, looking at the ground. The month being September, it's only a few more months for Christmas. Which means white snow. "I like winter..." I think aloud. Meiko mutters a yeah while Len is just... silent. "Hey, Miku?"

"Yeah?" I turn to face Len. "Would you mind if I didn't go to your house today? I have something important to do..." He vaguely says. I'm tempted to question him, but I shouldn't, so I won't.

"I understand... Yeah, you can go." I reply, when I wasn't. I've had a crush on Len since third grade and I am incredibly sure that I'm not the only one who has one.

"Thanks. This was really important, Miku. Glad you understand." He runs off to his house, which is just around the block. When he's out of hearing, I loudly sigh, forgetting that Meiko was there.

"Tough, isn't it, Miku? Now you know how I feel." I nod. I know how she feels.

"It feels like hell."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow, this was extremely short. I'm sorry, it gets longer and the writing gets better. I swear. <strong>_


	2. The Unexpected Visitors

**Onwards,**_** to Chapter Two.**_

_Italics - _exaggeration,

**Bold - **English

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

**THE UNEXPECTED VISITOR**

**RIN**

My day started of normally, so someone please explain why I was in a closet with my childhood friends right now?

I'll tell the tale; I woke up perfectly fine, the Miss Vocaloid competition in my mind. The smell of crisp of bacon flooded the house. Curious, I walked out of my room to peep at the kitchen to greet my dad when I noticed a figure who was definitely not my dad. The person had long orange hair and was wearing... my school uniform. My father did not even have hair and he surely did not go to school.

Instincts kicked in and I grabbed the nearest object I could find and did something stupid.

"Who's there?!" I practically screeched. Yes, I just let the intruder know that there was a living person in this house. Plus, she was holding a pan! She could have hit me and all I had was an umbrella!

Surprisingly, the figure was taken aback. She flinched at my words and slowly turned around. "Rinny-chan..." She nervously laughs. "I didn't expect you to wake up so soon."

That voice, I know her, I know her, but who is she? "Who are you?" I blurt, saying my thoughts aloud. Her nervous smile dropped. "E-Eh-"

"ELLEN!" I cut her off, screaming. I sprint to her and engulf her in a bear hug. I miss this red-head so much, but there was one thing that was missing.

"Where's Aki?" I ask, Aki was her twin-sister and their names sound nothing alike, neither do they're appearances. "Aki... she's... she's-"

As if on cue, a blonde girl walks in with a towel draping over her body and her hair wrapped in a towel. "Did somebody call me?" She says and yawns afterwards, stretching her arms. "You all look so... so..." _old_, I cut myself off, seeing how I couldn't find the right word to say, "different." I continue.

Ellen rolls her eyes, "Well, if we looked nine right now that'd be a weird, ne?" She retorts with a giggling Aki.

"You know, you should continue on paying attention to your food, it will burn." Aki says with her hands on her hips. Ellen sighs and pays her attention on the food.

"Why are you here anyways? Where's your parents? Don't tell me you're moving here?! Are you dating anyone? Why are you her- I already said that didn't I?"

Aki, who looks confused, huffs. "What is this? 20 questions? I'll try to answer with one answer okay?" I nod, intently listening. "So mom and dad thought we're big enough to live on our own,"

I let out a silent gasp. "But you're fourteen-"

"Don't interrupt me," Aki interjects, giving me a hard stare, but stops and smiles.

"Sorry..." I squeak.

"Back to what I was saying... But they weren't _entirely _convinced, so they decided that we'd stay here for two years or so, besides, they're paying and we get to see you, so... why not?" Aki ended the conversation with a shrug and left.

"You better take a bath and change soon, we're leaving right after we eat." Ellen speaks and I nod, briskly leaving the room.

* * *

><p>After taking my bath, drying my hair with a blow-dryer, adding my clips and fixing my glasses, I went to the dining table which had the food served. When they saw me, Ellen and Aki immediately gasped.<p>

"Kawaii~!"  
>"Loli~!"<p>

They simultaneously spoke, laughing afterwards. I rolled my eyes and sat down. "Itadakimasu." we quietly said and dig in.

To say this day was eventful was an understatement. My only friends lived with me and that was... weird. I didn't even prepare a room. As happy as I was about this situation, I was slightly worried. "Do you really think you can waltz into my house and assume you can live here?" I snapped.

"... We sent you three letters last year, originally one but we were worried because you didn't reply." Aki calmly replies, stuffing the bacon in her mouth. We continue on eating and talking until the mention _him._

"So, Rin, are you dating anyone yet? What about that Len boy you talked about?" A smirk rises on Ellen's face as she says those words while Aki listens to our conversation.

"Well," I start off, not knowing what to say, pursed my lip and I end up shrugging. "Nothing actually. He's in some of my classes but I don't talk to him much. Dating Hatsune Miku, that's what I know."

Their eyes widen and they simultaneously look at each other. "This is so cliche, Ellen! The popular boy and girl, who is by the way, an extreme whore and meanie, are dating as the Golden Couple, the average-no offense or anything, Rin." Aki looks at me, waiting for a response.

"None taken..." I mumble.

"- is in love with the popular guy, creating the cliche love triangle! Average girl doesn't turn so average anymore and popular guy forgets the girl and he falls in love with the average girl, blah blah blah, plot twists, happy ending!" she exclaims, clasping her hands together.

"I wish my life was like this..." Ellen silently agrees, nodding.

"First of all, Hatsune is a very kind and smart girl, second of all, Aki, none of this is true except from the fact that Len and Miku are popular and they're the Golden Couple, that I'm an average girl. This is _not _a shoujo mango, this is a life of a _fourteen _year old and if that you stated _was _true, then my life is freaking complicated!" I huff in frustration.

"In denial~!" Ellen chirps. I sigh and stuff the bacon into my mouth repeatedly until I'm finished. I stood up, ready to leave the room until Ellen holds onto my wrists. "Wait, don't leave yet! We have a surprise for you, we'll go get it."

I sigh and sit back down with my hands on my chin, my elbow resting on the table. "Fine."

The two scurry off and once again, I sigh. Those two were so energetic and so... childish that it tired me. Minutes later, they were back holding certain clothes.

Specifically, my school uniform.

"..." I was literally speechless, my brain was trying to process this.

"Like it? We're studying in your school!" Ellen exclaims, clapping her hands rapidly.

"In the middle of the term?" I question the two in disbelief. "You're going to regret this."

Aki shrugs, "Meh. Who cares? I get to study with Rinny-chan!"

I mentally facepalm and get up my seat. "Change. Now. Hurry. School is at eight," I glanced at the alarm clock, 7:00 it read. "do you know your schedule, already?" The two shake their heads and I sigh.

I had to basically take care of these two when I can't handle my own life?

Oh, dear God.

* * *

><p>When I arrive in school, as usual, no one notices me. Instead, they noticed the two twins walking beside me.<p>

I bet they don't even know they're twins, but there is nothing to be ashamed about it. I didn't even know they were related at first.

"Who are those?"  
>"I've never seen them before."<br>"They're wearing our uniforms..."  
>"Do you think that they're going to our school?"<br>"In Midterm?!"  
>"The one with red hair is so kawaii~!"<p>

Numerous murmurs began as we continued on walking to the Principal's office. As we reach our final destination, I bump into Len.

Or at least someone who looked like Len, despite the large bandage on his right eye.

"Kagamine." I look up to face him.

"You're not Len..." I quickly say, interrupting my original sentence. He cocks his head with a straight face and in the inside I melt.

_"_**Pardon, I do not undersand. My name is Oli...**_"_

I understood only half of what he said, clearly, he was speaking in English.

"**I... I no speak Engrish**!"

"Rinny-chan! Let's go, we're going to be late~!" Ellen interrupts him.

I sigh and give him a sad smile. "Sumimasen." Why, I'll... scold those two.

I hear him reply with a bye as I go back to those two mischievous twins. "You... just..." My brain slowly processed what I was going to say. This was supposed to sound cool in my head, now it's just garbage.

"We just...?" A smirk is plastered on Aki's face and Ellen is laughing uncontrollably.

"You just... ruined the chance of me being friends with someone!" I nearly scream. "You see this?" I raise my hand, my thumb and index finger close to each other. "This was my chance at first, but now it's lowered to this!" I bring them together, indicating that I have no more opportunities.

"Lighten up, Rinny-chan! Now, let's go and get our classes!" Ellen exclaims, holding onto my hand and dragging me into the room.

Inside, seated behind a desk is Mr. Muzaki, our dearest principal.

His head shoots upwards as he feels our presence, his eyes darted on the twins. "I see, you must be Aki and Ellen Nakamiya. You've already gotten your uniform, ye? Your classroom will be 1-A, which is also Miss Kagamine's class," he gestures to me.

* * *

><p>He continues talking about our school and mentions the competition, seeing that their both girls.<p>

"Our school has an annual competition called Miss Vocaloid, last year it was Mister Vocaloid and the year before that was Miss Vocaloid, get the gist?" The two nod.

"Miss Vocaloid promotes the talent of the female youngsters. We seek those who are gifted; if singing is not your thing, then don't worry, we have more activities this year." He continues on.

"What's the prize, mister?" There goes Aki, always wanting for a reward.

"That, my girl, is a secret. It's going to be even more special this year, after all, it is the 50th anniversary." He answers with a big smile on his face.

Aki, Ellen and Mr. Muzaki continue on discussing as I intently watch them. When it finally ends, I look at the clock. _8:30. _

We were there for a long time, that's for sure.

Mr. Muzika hands me a note without saying a word and I understand immediately. I nod, smiling and stand up.

"Miss Kagamine, I hope you take care of them well. You're holding their responsibility, Miss Rin." Mr. Muzika remarks before we leave.

"Yes, sir." I reply, walking out.

* * *

><p>As we walk to our room, I tell them the schedule and the teachers names, even if Mr. Muzaki had already said their names, in case if they forgot.<p>

When we arrive in our class, the time is 8:32, a two minute walk. I knock on the brown door three times before sliding it open. "Good morning, Miss Casa." We all greet in unison.

Our homeroom-slash-science teacher in one word is amazing, plus, she's our first subject teacher on Mondays, Wednesdays (which was today) and Fridays.

She clasps her hands together enthusiastically. "That's right class. This is Ellen and Aki Nakamiya. They will be your new classmates, so please greet them with open arms... Ellen, Aki, would you like to say anything?"

The two looked at each other and smiled. "Thank you and please take care of me!" They bowed in unison, as if they practiced this. The class starts whispering to each other.

"Please sit there, behind Len and Teto." She points and informs the two.

I awkwardly give Miss Casa the note which she signs and hands back to me. "Thank you." I bow, returning to my seat at the front and I notice that my seatmate, Sukone Tei is not here.

Yes, I'm tiny, I'm still waiting for the growth spurt, but hey, Len-kun is nearly the same height as me, so that'd be great for- no. Rin, don't think about that, don't think about that.

"Are you okay?" I turn to look at the source of the voice, which is my seat mate, Megurine Luka. "Yeah, I'm... fine, perfect even." It seemed like I was assuring her, but I was exactly helping myself.

"It's just... your face looked like you were in pain and it was just... you get the gist?" I laugh. "Yeah, I do."

Miss Casa talks about the difference of the Aerobic and Anaerobic respiration today, giving us homework of making a venn diagram about the two.

Class ends, and the twenty-minute break starts. I rest my eyes for a few seconds before being jumped upon. "Rinny-chan! Come with us, Aki here forgot her wallet in the janitor's closet."

"How do you forget a wallet in the janitor's clos-"

"Hush, Rin. You ask too many questions." Before I could reply, they held onto my wrist tightly and rushed me into the janitor's closet.

As we entered, I saw a familiar wallet, which of course, belongs to Aki.

She held onto it and the door shut, making a loud noise. I heard a click, signalling that the door was locked.

Wait, _locked?_

And that's how I got into this situation, stuffed in a closet with my friends, whom I was supposed to enjoy the day with.

Instead, I got stuck in a closet.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah, sucky ending. I know, whatever. :P And to whoever is still reading, thanks? I know, chapter one was boring and bringing characters in chapter two is rushing things, but meh. <em>**

**_And yes, I changed Hatsune Mikuo into the... guy, so sorry for any inconveniences! _**


	3. Evil Food Eater Conchita

_Italics - _Exaggeration, dreams/visions, flashbacks, thoughts,

_**Bold-Italics - **_Thoughts.

**Bold - **English

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

**EVIL FOOD EATER CONCHITA**

**RIN**

The lights started to flicker and I shrieked.

Yes, I shrieked.

Practically, the whole school heard me. But hey, it's not my fault I'm _really_ scared of the dark, is it?

"Wow, Rinny-chan. I knew you were a screamer, but I didn't know you were that loud. I can't imagine your noise in bed." Ellen snickered, high-fiving Aki. I ignore them, but in the inside, I'm furious.

"But this is absolute bull, we're stuck in a fricking box! Get me out of here!" I attempt to open the door, but to my luck, it was no avail.

I flailed my arms in frustration. Tears threatened to fall down, but I held them in. A lump formed in my throat and it hurt badly.

"Calm down Rin, Aki Nakamiya is here to save the day!" She attempts to reassure me, but I just shrug her off.

She takes one of my clips and I gasp. "Baka! You're supposed to use a bobby pin, not a clip!" I exclaim, hitting her head with my fist. "G-gomenasai..." she takes a deep breath and sighs.

"What now?"

"We scream." Ellen suggests.

"No, that's stupid!" I replied with a sullen tone. "Are you on your period?" Ellen abruptly asks. I gape at her and as she sees my reaction, she continues talking. "I mean, you're so snappy today, just awhile ago, you were so happy. Now you're so angry."

"I'm not on my- you know what? Forget it?" I let out a frustrated sigh as I sit down and curl into a fetus position. "I'm just going to skip class and sleep here." I mumble, closing my eyes.

_My vision is hazy and it starts to sharpen as each second progresses._

_In front of me was a woman, with a crown of thorns on her head and was wearing a gown with blood splatters. She looked stunning, even if there was blood, and looked as if she had royal blood in her veins. Somehow, I resembled her a bit._

_As each second passed, tears uncontrollably cascaded down my face. I looked down, I was wearing an outfit of a male servant. "Don't..." My mouth moves, but I'm not the one controlling it. I try to speak, but I find it unable to._

_"It's okay." The person smiles. _

_By the sound of a voice, it's definitely not a female. I laugh, but my figure does not. Later, I giggle. "You just want to try my dress on, do you?" I speak once again. The female-no, male, laughs. "Maybe." _

_I, along with the stranger, laughs. The two continue on talking, until a guard opens the door. "Princess Riliane of Lucifenia. Your time has come, com- Servant, why are you here?" I turn, to see a bulky man at the door. "I was just talking to Miss Rin about her execution." _

_The man clicked his tongue. "How can you speak so highly of her? She has done nothing but cruel." _

_"I am her servant, Leonhart Avidonia. I am not a coward, unlike you, who ran away when the kingdom was attacked but came back when it was conquered." I sneered._

_You go... me._

_"Shut up, you are nothing but her lackey. How dare you talk to me?" _

_I feel myself shrugging, "If thou hath not wanted a question, thou should hath not asked." _

_Leonhart ignored the remark and grabbed the man out of the cell. I solemnly followed the two, with sullen thoughts.  
><em>

_Only, I wasn't thinking._

**_Allen... I'm sorry._**

**_I'm sorry._**

**_So sorry._**

**_This is all my fault._**

_The thoughts blocked my own thoughts. Although it was impossible, I couldn't think, instead of my own words, I heard someone else's._

**_It should be me._**

_For a split second, a frown made it's way up to my face, but it quickly recovered into a straight line._

_We continued walking and turned to the left, then to the right, then straight ahead. I stopped walking, along with their leader. A large crowd was gathered in front of a stage. A guillotine was at the center. I turned to the crowd and blended in, wrapping a blanket on my head. _

_"Your beloved queen!" The man had pushed the boy unto the stage, and the boy nearly stumbles._

_"As expected, her execution would be death by beheading. But first, a list of her crimes." _

_He took out a scroll out of his pocket. He recited various crimes, which I didn't even think my look-alike could do._

_Leonhart once again pushed the boy, forcing his head onto the guillotine. A large clock, which I had not noticed. It drove the crowd's attention to it, and so did mine. _

_Three o' clock._

_"Oh, it's tea time." The boy smiled, with a calm look plastered on his face._

_The blade fell down._

I scream loudly once again, my eyes open, to see me alone in the room, with the door slightly opened. "Those... bastards." I mumble under my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

As we sat on our table in the lunch room, the two new girls rushed over to us. "Can we sit here?" The blonde asked. "Uh..."

"Sure!" Meiko answered, cutting me off.

_You're letting two random girls sit here? What's so special about them?_

"Thanks, I'm really sorry for the inconvenience." The red haired girl quickly apologized. "I'm Ellen Nakamiya, this is my sister Aki." Ellen continued, gesturing to herself and the blonde.

"Are you two foreigners?" Kaito questions. The two cock their heads simultaneously. "No, why?" They ask in unison.

This is freaky.

"Ah, because you-" Teto interjects and points at Aki. "have blonde hair, meanwhile you-" she points at Ellen, "have curly red hair! Only Meiko-chan has red hair, but not curly!" Teto exclaims.

"Hey, I have blond hair!" I proudly point at my hair, "Yeah, but yours is flaxen, hers is like an American!" Teto protests, raising her fist.

"Can we just eat in peace?" Miku suggests and everyone agrees.

Meiko gobbles on her bento.

"Slow down there, Banica Conchita." Kaito teases, sipping onto his ramen.

"What's a Banicha Conkita?" Aki asks, confused.

"Banica Conchita." Ellen corrects her. "Same thing."

"Banica Conchita is based of the book series Seven Deadly Sins. There are seven books in the story and Banico Conchita's is Evil Food Eater Conchita.

"Banica Conchita is a powerful warlord of Japan who, at one time, ate only the most delicious and exquisite food. Now, however, her tastes have evolved so that she wants something new and grotesque every day, and nothing enters or leaves her palace. The fifteenth personal chef of the year and also lover, Carlos Marlon asks for a brief vacation, but she, angry and upset, decides to eat him." Meiko pauses for a second, waiting for their reaction. Aki gasps and murmurs "I wonder if he tasted good," which in return, Ellen replies, "Naughty, naughty."

"Running out of food to eat, she ends up eating her butler, Pollo and maid, Arte, and when everything has gone, she ends up eating herself - which nobody else will ever know what it tastes like. People also say she ate herself so she wouldn't be forced to eat snakes." Meiko explains, while bits of food soar into the air.

"Meiko! Don't talk with food in your mouth!" Miku chastises, hitting her softly in the shoulder. "Yeah, Meiko. Don't talk with food in your mouth."

"Oh, shut up, Len. You're only saying that because you're lover said that. Happ-" I quickly cover Kaito's mouth to prevent myself from embarrassment.

I feel a slimy liquid in my hand when I quickly realize what it is. My eyes widen, and I remove my hands from Kaito's mouth instantly. "Bastard!" I screech, wiping my hands repeatedly.

He chuckles. "If you didn't want one, you shouldn't have asked for one."

"I didn't ask for one!"

"You implied for on-"

"Uh, excuse me?" Our heads snap to the source of the voice. "What?!" We both shout in unison. Ellen flinches and Kaito and I mumble a sorry. "What do you mean lover?"

Teto brightens up at the sentence. "Miku-chan is Len-kun's lover! They go on dates, kiss, do the... _sex_." Teto whispers in a low voice.

"We do not do the sex!" I nearly shout, but only loud enough so this table can hear me, flailing my arms. The whole group laughs, except for Miku and I. I glance at Miku and see a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Aki~! Ellen~!" A familiar voice yells. Our heads snap into the direction and I see Rin Kagamine, her hair messy and even from the distance, her eyes are bloodshot red.

A cryptic feeling ignites in my body, my heart is beating fast, but as the seconds pass by, it returns back to normal.

I find it seemingly odd that Rin and I have the same last names and we look strikingly similar, as if we were twins.

But that theory was, of course, impossible. I was an only child and my older sister went missing when I was at the age of 4. After ten years, I don't remember her appearance anymore, I only have a locket with a picture of her encased in it. However, I lost it.

I'm a bad brother, I know.

She walks over to our table, eyeing Aki and Ellen. "You two! What the hell?! You lock me in a closet and leave me alone!"

"Rinny-chan... were you crying?" Ellen questions.

"No! I was not!" She quickly protests. "Sorry." The two apologized and Rin snapped her head to our direction. "Can I sit here?" She asks softly.

Miku, probably in pity, nods. Rin quietly sits down beside the twins and sighs, eating her food.

Now all the energy and fun in this table has subsided.

I look down and realize I haven't even taken a single bite. I munch onto my sushi, staring intently at everyone, waiting for someone to start up a conversation.

"You're new here right, Aki-chan, Ellen-chan?" Meiko starts off. "Yep!" the two chirped, popping the p.

"Cool. What year are you two in? Which one is a Freshie and which one is a Sophomore?" She continues.

Rin, Aki and Ellen burst into fits of giggles. I, along with some others, stare at them. "We're both Freshmen." Ellen answers for them with laughs in-between.

"So... someone repeated?"

"We're twins." This time, it was Aki who replied. My jaw drops. "You don't look alike."

"Thanks Captain Obvious."  
>"Like we don't hear that a hundred million, billion, trillion, zillion times?"<p>

"That's not a real world." Rin replies as Ellen and Aki laugh at her, she widens her eyes at her mistake. "Word! I mean word! Of course it's not a real world." She tried to cover up, fake-laughing. "Are you pregnant?" Teto inquires as I listen intently. I was some-how interested, because, this of course, was getting interesting. Rin gave Teto a look of shock, "No! I'm only fourteen! Why would you say that?"

"Because you've been missing second and third period."

"Well, you see, Aki here, left her wallet in the janitor's closet and when we went to get it, the door shut and we ended up locked inside." Rin explained, in a sudden sullen voice.

"We left a few hours later while Rinny-poo was still asleep. Hey, what did you dream about?" She teases, smiling. Rin, still looking down at her food, shrugged. "Nothing."

"Hey, do you know there's a new student, asides from you two? His name is Oliver. He's from England, he's a foreigner and his Japanese is really good."

"He also has a cool eye-patch! Arrrr!" Teto interjects, imitating a pirate. Rin's head shoots up, "Is he blonde? Does he have a bandage on his ankle? Does he have a weird, posh-sounding voice?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" A smile found it's way to my lips as I was listening to their talk. "And to answer your questions, yes. Yes, he does."

"Why?" Teto continues, leaning towards Rin. Her eyes wander away. Uninterested, I look at Miku and see that she's staring at me. "KASANE-SAN! IYAAAAA!" A voice cries and I snap my head at the direction of the source. "Don't be silly, Rin! It's _Teto. _T-E-T-"

"I'm sure she knows how to spell Teto, Kasane-chan." Miku says, with her sweet voice. Teto tsks repeatedly. "What did I just say, Miku-chan?"

"I'm sorry, Teto-san."

Kaito, who I didn't notice left, came back and sat down on the bench. "So Rin, how was your day?" I ask her.

I notice a shade of red on her cheeks as I question her, "Already on the first-name basis huh, Len? I knew you were a lady's man, but, damn shota. That fast." Kaito teases.

I flail my arms in panic, "N-no! It's just it'd be weird if-if I call her K-Kagamine! Tha-that's my last name!" I stammer, my cheeks hot. _Besides, I_ _like Miku!_

My cheeks burned, they were extremely hot. "Calm down, shota. I was just joking, but... if you say so." A smirk finds its way on Kaito's face.

"Kill me now. Please." I looked up, my hands clasped together in a praying position.

* * *

><p><strong>RIN<strong>

To call lunch eventful was a complete understatement. I had sat down in the table of _them_, while Kagamine-kun called me by my first name, no honorifics at all, and Kaito-senpai was the one to notice. We passed by the corridor where the Miss Vocaloid competition was placed and so I pushed Ellen and Aki to the poster. After some time of me trying to persuade them, them refusing, bribing them, they finally agreed.

"Promise me you'll buy us _anything_ for a month if we win at least third, second or first place, right?" Aki said, reminding me again. "For the enth time, yes. But please, don't buy expensive things."

Her eyes shone and she winked. "No promises, mom."

Irritated, I thwacked her in the head. "I'm not your mom!" I nearly screech, half of the school body notices and their heads snap to the source.

The source being me.

I melt in embarrassment, but kept on walking. My hands in the pocket of my jacket. I try to have a calm face, but my face contorts with the mixture of fake smile, embarrassment and a hint of laughter. "Calm down, Rinny-chan. It's okay to feel like a loser sometimes."

"Thank you so much, Aki. That helps so much." The sarcasm in Ellen's voice was strong.

"Was I talking to you? No, I clearly said Rinny, not Ellen. Rinny and Ellen don't rhyme, nor sound alike."

"So? Aki and Ellen don't sound alike and we're twins!"

"Well, I wasn't chosen to be your twin!"

"Neither was I!"

I gave the two a look and they quickly shut up. "Hush, we're still in school, walking to our classroom. Perfectly normal."

"Perfectly normal, Rinny-poo? Really? Do you see the two of us? We are clearly not normal!" Says Ellen, gesturing to her and her beloved twin sister. "Any sane person would admit their not normal, meanwhile a crazy person would insist that they're normal." Aki whispers, giving her a glance.

"What is up with you today? If it's because I ate your sushi, then I'm sorry!"

"..."

"..."

"Apology accepted."

My jaw drops in shock, "Really? Just for food?"

We enter the classroom and the teacher isn't there yet, so we decide to sit at the front in the meantime. "I made it with all my love! Plus, you know how terrible I am at cooking, and that was _at least_ decent and edible."

"You're love doesn't taste good at all." Ellen critics, yawning. Aki opens her mouth to speak but the teacher coincidentally arrives. Aki and Ellen go back to their seat. "Hello, class. I would like you to meet your new fellow pupil, Oliver Smith. He is a foreigner from England, so please welcome him." Sensei introduced. The student walked in and I could see the similarities with him and the person I bumped into.

Hory shet.

"Please take care **of me.**" He said, in a perfect Japanese accent, only that at the end, he spoke in English.

Our teacher looked at him proudly. "If he can learn Japanese, you can learn English."

Was it coincidental at all that he had to come at English period?

"Smith-kun, please sit besiide Kagamine-" The class looked at Len, the teacher noticed and paused.

"Rin." I notice that the girls snap their heads to my direction. I just noticed now that Oliver is _very _cute.

Len is cuter, though.

Oliver nods, apparently he understands Japanese. He sits down on the available seat beside me. "But, miss, what about Sukone-chan?" A boy, whom we all knew was Hika, asks. "Sukone-chan has transferred to UTAU and is now an official UTAUloid." She informed the class with a sullen tone. Everyone knew that Sukone was the teacher's pet. I admit, I was possibly the second best student in English, but now that Tei-san was gone, I was possibly the best.

But Oliver, who happened to be a foreigner from England was here, so I'm stuck in second best... _again._

"Hi, Smith-san." I greet politely, he cocks his head.

"Pardon me.** I am unable to understand your language.**"

"A-ah... Sorry."

"**It's alright.**"

Apparently, he understood me. I cocked my eyebrow in confusion. "**I've watched **anime **before. I know what '**gomenasai'** means****.**"

"So, you can understand Japanese?" I tried to make gestures with my hands, pointing to my mouth and ears.

"**Only a little bit. I'm starting to understand, my parents and..." **He paused and shook his head for a moment. **"are helping me.**" He finally says, ending the conversation.

Because that wasn't fishy at _all._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I find it obvious what Rin's... dream was, and I loved writing them having lunch! Wowza, it turns out Oliver was the boy Rin bumped into! (If you still remember it being the green-haired man, I changed it, please forgive me.) And also, I'm really sorry for not updating. School is such a bother, gah.<em>**


	4. Reflection

**This chapter contains some plot-twisting things, so yayyyyyy, also I decided to answer my reviews. Please create an account so I can respond, though!**

_Bananas and Oranges_

**Curvy is perfectly normal, but in the society we live in, or more of the society Rin interprets, skinny is what Len want, in other words, Miku.**

_PichutheMadHatter_

**Oh, who knows? Oh, right, me. :P (Please re-read Chapter 2, I changed it a bit, sorry for the inconveniences.) And I needed a little fun in the story so I thought why not, I'm glad you like them and thank you.**

_MikanAru_

**Aww, thank you. (It's alright, this is why we have received... _imagination.) _Oh, who knows? (Please re-read Chapter 2. Sorry for the inconveniences.)**

_RinnyRibbons_

**Thank you very much!**

_MikanAru_

**Thanks, love. And I know, but most popular girls aren't like that, I can assure everyone. I try my best to update as possible as I can, so sorry if it takes me a week or even months.**

_PichutheMadHatter_

**I know right? They're so adorable! I try to make Rin's crush on Len as realistic as possible, possibly how a fangirl would react to her crush? And thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

**REFLECTION**

**Italics – exaggeration, thoughts**

**Bold – Japanese**

**Oliver**

The day passed by in a blur. There were people everywhere talking in a language that I didn't understand. But they were helping me. I was learning, even if it was bit by bit.

School was a bore. I knew most of what was being thought already, even then, I pretended not to and didn't hog the ball. I occasionally raised my hands when I was tired of people saying the wrong answer.

One of the reasons why I knew most of the answers was because I was homeschooled. Mother taught me the seventh grade curriculum when I was just at the age of a fifth grader. I had the knowledge of a junior student. I'm not bragging, I'm just stating the facts.

The one who was seated beside me was weird, but she was fun to talk to. Her name was Rin Kagamine. Len and her are twins, from what I know. They're parents must be real fun, naming their kids left and right. From what I knew, Rin was also the second best at English class, the first being me. But that was expected; I was from the country of the English. I wasn't going to dishonor my own country, being bad at my own and first language.

As I arrived to my humble abode, my stepfather wasn't home. That wasn't unexpected. My father was a well-known scientist. He wanted to find out about everything. He was thirsty for all the unknown information of the world. He was known for successfully creating life-sized robots that would oblige with any of the deeds your heart desired. Of course, my dad was aware with the crimes that occurred in our sinful world and had banned anyone to say such nasty things. He programmed the robot to ask are you certain? once it was asked. If he would say yes, he'd ask for the second time, if you said yes, he'd ask for the third time and if you said the same answer…. the robot would immediately exterminate you.

It sounds terrifying, but what he had done was a huge success. But no one had asked if Leon Smith was my father, instead, they inquired if Will Smith was my father. I just reply with them with a question, precisely if Will Smith was born in England and they'd answer no.

Are Japanese people really that stupid? I'm certain that they're not actually like this. "Mom!" I called out, hoping somebody would reply. I heard a feminine voice by the near rooms and a muffled voice. I walked closer to the source until the voices were audible.

"**Hold on, James. My—our son is here, okay, okay—I haven't—No, no, shut—fine. Oliver, honey!**"

"Yes, mom?" I shouted, but not loud enough for her to find out that I was just outside of the bedroom. Was my mother just talking to my real father? I knew for a fact that James was his name. "Nothing. Just making sure you're here."

I made a duh face, even if my mom didn't see me. Did she not hear me calling for her earlier?

Ignoring my previous thought, I continued to eavesdrop on my mom's conversation, even if I couldn't clearly hear them.

"**Okay, I'm back. I told you, only 5k—what? No! I'm sorry, but I'm saying no. Goodbye.**" I heard the sound of the phone drop and I quickly and quietly dashed to my dull room.

I wonder whom she was talking to…

* * *

><p><strong>RIN<strong>

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping, only they weren't chirping happily. They sounded angry even. My hair was tied, even if I wasn't looking at a mirror, I could tell. I could only feel a tiny amount of hair on my neck and even if the tie was loose, I could still feel it.

I don't recall tying my hair or anything last night before I slept. I looked down to see myself only wearing underwear. I couldn't see any trace of boobs, not that I had any. I was flat chested, but there was no lump at all!

I was fit, but I wasn't too fit. I didn't have bulky muscles or anything. The bed I was in definitely wasn't my bed. It didn't have the same fabric of blanket. While mine was smooth, silky and thin, this one was a comforter, not a blanket… But it still felt comfortable.

After I took a bath, looking for clothes and saw a mirror, that's when I realized what had happened.

I was no longer Rin Kagamine.

I was Len Kagamine.

I nearly screamed when I saw myself—Len as my reflection. I was always curious what my life would be like if I were a boy, but not being someone else! So many thoughts rushed to my mind, but there was such a big one that blocked everything else.

The Miss Vocaloid competition; I had already signed myself up, if Len and I had exchanged bodies, I still shudder at the thought, would he perform for me? I always knew Len was kind, hell, he was perfect, but was he kind enough to sing for me?

Would he have his own voice or would he use mine? "I miss the taste of a sweeter life…" I sang, my voice cracking. That was unusual, I always hit that high note. That's when I concluded that that was definitely not my voice. My voice was higher, while Len's voice was high; it wasn't as high as mine. Did he even know how to si-

"Len, honey! Rin-chan says she's supposed to pick you up for school!" My mom chirps. "Okay, just a sec. I'm still…. Changing." That was half-true, I was technically changing, but I was still thinking to myself what I would do.

I finally finished changing and tied my hair, just like how Len would do it. Oddly enough, I've watched him do it countless of times when his friends would pull the tie off. I slipped on some socks, grabbed his bag and ran outside to the door. "Bye, mom!" I kissed her on the cheek, which I did to my own mom, but with the look on Len's face, I guess that what I did was unusual. "I like the new you, I also like Rin." She whispered to me before I left.

'Course you like Rin. She's your son.

I slipped the shoes outside on my two feet and faced me… technically Len. "What the fuck?" Len cursed and I quickly hushed him.

"Shut up! If anyone ever hears me curse, my good girl reputation is ruined! So shut your trap and at least try to act like me. Even if it's the teeniest bit." I ordered, possibly in the bossiest tone I could make.

"No, I mean, I look so... I hate to say this, I look like a shota!" There was a pause for a brief moment until Len continued his sentence.

"Anyways, if we're going to be stuck in our different bodies, we have to act like each other, but first, we need to get to know each other."

"Fine."

"Favorite color?"

"Yellow."

"Same."

"Birthday."

"December 27."

"…"

"Len?"

"..."

"Earth to Len?"

"Sa-"

"Lenny-boo! You forgot to eat your breakfast and your lunch!" My mom called, making me walk back to Len's house in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>LEN (previously, while Rin was sleeping)<strong>

Raaaaang! Raaaaang!

I ignored it for a couple of seconds until it got plain annoying. I slammed the alarm button and it finally stopped. I hopped off the bed and walked into the shower. My hair flying and messy, some were standing up, while others were in tangles.

My hair wasn't tied, which was unusual. I swear, I tied it right before I slept. My parents never took my tie off; even if they thought it was hilarious I always tied my hair.

I slid the door shut and locked it. I slowly took my shirt off when I saw at least a tiny hint of boobs.

I'm not a girl; this is not normal.

Before I continued undressing, I twisted the knob and water started dripping out of the faucet.

I undressed and sat in the water, making sure to scrub the needed parts. After bathing, I held onto a towel and draped it around my body, rubbing myself with the piece of cloth.

I walked out of the bathroom and went to what I presume was her closet. How'd I find out? There was a sign placed on the door with RIN'S CLOSET written on it. I opened it and sadly enough, it didn't reveal Narnia.

Instead, the sailor uniform the girls wore was in it, there were panties stacked on one side, shirts and pants on another side. There were bras hung beside the uniform. At the middle of the closet, was a mirror.

I stared at it and looked at my reflection and nearly screamed. It wasn't me who I saw in the reflection, instead it was Rin Kagamine. The girl who everyone dubbed as my twin, how, what, when and why was I her? I'm not Chinese, but I reminded myself of Mulan and her song Reflection.

The one that goes "Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me, why is my reflection someone I don't know?" yeah, that one. Not that I watched Disney, no, that was for kids and girls!

I slipped on the underwear and the bra, not that the bra was needed anyway. No offense to Rin at all, but she was seriously flat chested. It was as if she was a kid. The word loli popped in my mind but I shook my head.

When I finally finished wearing my clothes, I wrapped my hair in a towel. I knew how because my mom had taught me how, ever since I had gotten my hair longer. I always knew that Rin wore glasses and I struggled to find them, but sooner realized it was on the countertop. I wore it and my vision slightly blurred.

I went downstairs and smelled bacon cooking. "Hey, mom." I greeted.

"Silly Rinnie, thinking I'm her mom." A familiar voice had said. Ellie, the girl from yesterday, wait, she lived here? "Hi, Ellie." Her head turned and I gulped. I got her name wrong, definitely. "Ooh, a new nickname. All our names end with an ee. Aki, Rinnie, Ellie. The Golden Trio, who's Harry, Ron and Hermione? Haha, Ron's a loner. He has no H in his name." She giggled. I hesitantly nodded.

"Okay…." I trailed off.

Another girl, who I presume was Aki walked in, yawning. "What's cooking?" She asked, "bacon."

"Bacon murderer."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are." She grunted.

"You're so pissy. Are you on your period?" Ellen blatantly asks. How can she do that? Isn't it in the girl code to never ask if someone is on they're monthly bleeding?

"Yes, I am." Aki sullenly states. "Sorry…" Ellen mumbles, going back to her cooking. Aki starts to laugh and so do I, in confusion. "Got'cha! And you were so sad, you were like…. Sorry." I had to laugh, I couldn't control myself, Aki tried to imitate Ellen, but instead said sorry in a deep voice.

"Do you still remember what Teto said yesterday? Something about us being pregnant?"

I reminisced the moment.

_"Are you pregnant?" Teto asked. I listened intently to their conversation, mostly because I was curious. "No! I'm just fourteen! Why would you ask that?" Rin said._

"Because you've been missing your periods."

I admit, Teto was smart at that time. I laughed so hard at that moment. "And Miku was so silent that time, she's such a good girl it annoys me. She's like, Meiko, don't eat with your mouth open! or How about we eat peacefully? I can't believe she's with Len, Rin. I bet she's plotting some evil scheme in her goody-two-shoes head of hers." I cocked my eyebrow. Does Aki like me?

"Aki, do you like m-Len?" I stuttered, and she looked at me weirdly. Ellen giggled, be Aki, who still had her look of disbelief on was speechless. "It's okay to be jealous, Rinny. Len's all for you." Ellen said for Aki.

My face was burning hot, I touched my cheeks to check, and yes, I was definitely blushing. "Wh-what are you t-talking about?" I stammer, confused yet flattered at the same time.

_What are you thinking, Len?! You like MIKU. Not Rin._

But, Rin's pretty cute.

_You're dating Miku, Len. Don't be a player._

I just went on one date.

_But still, you like Miku._

Ellen placed the bacon on an empty plate and a rice pot was beside it. "Itakamasu." We all murmured and dug in the food. "I can't believe you asked me that, Rin. I don't like Len." Aki abruptly spoke. I shrugged, "It's just a possibility, Aki."

"I follow the Girl Code, a bestfriend should never like their bestfriend's crush." My cheeks started to flare again, shit, I was blushing; why do you keep on blushing?

In attempt to stop blushing, I stuff bacon in my mouth. "Whoa there, Banicha Concita."

"Banica Conchita." Ellen corrected.

"I will not have this conversation, plus, dejavu much?"

I finished eating early, I'm going to my place, I'll talk to Rin about this whole mess and we'll find a way to get back to our original bodies. Yes, that is definitely the plan.

"Sayonara, see you in school, bye!" I hurriedly said, rushing away from the twins,_ I still can't believe they're twins_, without hearing a word or turning my back. Instead, I rushed to my house, passing by unfamiliar places such as 7-11's everywhere around the corner. I was practically drenched in sweat, why in the world is it so hot here?

Nonetheless, I continued sprinting to my home, but if I was in Rin's body, was Rin in mine? My cheeks heated at the thought of her seeing my body, no one has ever seen me naked except my own family, and a girl I had just met, _not really, I mean, she was in my class since elementary_, had seen my body. My face grew hotter as each second progressed, I shook my head profusely trying to get the thought of my mind.

Panting, I finally reached my own house. My final destination.

I pressed the button on the door and the normal dinging started to sound. Someone, who I've known my whole life as my mom had opened the door. "Hi, m-Miss Kagamine. I'm Kagamine Rin, you can call me L-Rin, and I'm supposed to pick up Len-kun today." I chirp, trying my best to sound as... Rin-like.

"Oh, hello Rin. You don't need to call me Miss Kagamine, you can just call me Miss Ann." She smiled sweetly, internally, I laughed. I knew what she was doing, I had to be as respectful as I can. "Are you sure? M-my parents thought me... to always respect my elders." I added a stutter to make it even more realistic. My mom's smile widened. "I'm very sure."

I grinned, "Okay, Miss Ann. I'll... just wait here, outside."

"No! It's okay, I'll call Len now. In fact, wait here..." She paused for a second, "Len, honey! Rin-chan says she's supposed to pick you up for school!" My mom shouted as I stared intently. Random passersby looked at my mom for a split second and quickly looked back to where they were goin

"Okay, just a sec. I'm still... changing." A muffled, but audible and slightly understandable, voice replied, who I recognize was my original voice. That was somehow fascinating, that I knew now how everyone heard my voice as. Deep down inside, I agreed with Kaito that I had a shota-like voice.

My mom and I continued on talking with each other, which I found slightly strange on how I knew her my whole life, but she didn't know me. Finally, Rin came down the stairs with her bag hung on her back. I felt weird seeing myself as how other individuals saw me. It was crazy how because of this incident, my life would most likely change forever. Rin greeted me and I said hi back, we left the house and when we were out of earshot, I said "What the fuck?"

Rin quickly shushed me, "Shut up! If anyone hears my curse, my good girl reputation is ruined. So shut your trap and at least try to act like me. Even if it's the teeniest bit." She bossed, I bit my lip to restrain myself from laughing.

"No, I mean, I look so... I hate to say this, I look like a shota!" I paused for a second, waiting for a reaction. When there was none, I continued. "Anyways, if we're going to be stuck in our different bodies, we have to act like each other, but first, we need to get to know each other."

"Fine." She nearly stuck her tongue out, _nearly._

"Yellow." _Weird._

"Same."

"Birthday."

"December 27." I internally laughed, what if I pretended my birthday was the same as hers? Externally, I pretended to panic, I had a blank look on my face with my eyes widened. I stopped walking to add effect.

"…"

"Len?"

"..."

"Earth to Len?"

"Sa-"

"Lenny-boo! You forgot to eat your breakfast and your lunch!" My mom interrupted, making Rin walk back to my house.

When she arrived, I couldn't help but laugh. "My birthday is on December 28, pretty close, ne?" I wasn't going to lie on how slightly creeped out I was that our birthdays were near.

Nevertheless, I wasn't going to fail acting like Rin, thus, we continued on talking, I got to know Rin better. When we arrived at school, we were exactly on time. "Where's Aki and Ellen?" Rin abruptly asks, stopping for a second. "I... left them in the house." I hesitantly tell her. She grunts and crosses her arms. "You know where my seat is right?"

"Yes, I know, at the front in the middle, beside Oliver. Do _you _know where I sit at?"

"'Course I do, I watch you all the time!" She cheerily said for an unknown reason. I cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that, hmm?" Her cheeks were flushed, she flailed her arms in protest. "No, no, L-"

"You have to call me Rin when we're outside the house," I remind her.

"... Rin, it's not like that, I mean, you're always so smart, teachers favor you and there's literally a crowd surrounding your desk! How can I miss it?" She tries to cover up, with her face still flushed. A couple of students pass by and glance at us for a split second before they left. But, Akita Neru, who I recognized as Miku's friend happened to walk by us before she scoffed and looked at me. "You're such a dick-hopper. First Mikuo, then Oliver, now Len-kun? What a slut." _Oi, shut up._ A friend of Akita, who's name was Gumi, nudged her in the shoulder. "Hey, shut up. Don't talk about Rin like that."

You took the words right out of my mouth.

"L-Len-sama! Hahaha, you know I was just kidding, right?" Rin rolled her eyes, but somehow, she didn't notice. They sashayed away, Akita didn't fail to forget giving Rin the 'call me' gesture. I was very tempted to laugh, but instead, I bit my lip. Rin started laughing so hard, "Hahaha! I've been waiting to tell her to shut the fuck up. Oh God, that bitch got what she deserved!" She gushed, swear words spewed out of her mouth as if she was a gun on automatic mode.

"Shut up, if anyone hears me swearing then my good boy reputation would be ruined." I teased, right after she muttered an apology.

After what felt like a million hours, Aki and Ellen finally arrived, chatting with each other as they stepped on each step. "Hi, Rinny-boo." Rin waved while I just sat there. "Ouch, Rin is ignoring me." I blinked and got out of my blank state, I sheepishly smiled and waved. "Hi, Len."

"Hi."

Aki and Ellen snatched my bag and dragged me to them. "Hitting it off with Len, huh?" Ellen teasingly says. "Now we know why you left early... Dirty girl." Aki giggled, Ellen fanned herself. "It's getting really hot in here."

"No, it's not." I insisted.

"Yes, it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"Oh, shut up, you two." Aki said, ending our little fight.

I sat at the front row, seeing that Oliver was already at his seat made everything a lot easier.

"Hi, Oliver-kun!" I greeted, he cocked his head with a blank expression. "**You are not Rin."**

I gulped, I understood English enough to know what he meant. "I'm Rin, I promise, Oliver." He gave me an unconvincing smile but avoided the topic.

Sooner, the teacher came in and the noise ceased to exist.

* * *

><p><strong>RIN<strong>

I finally knew how it was to feel popular.

It was painfully awkward and the person who sat beside me was Kasane-chan, meanwhile the people who sat behind me were Aki and Ellen. Talk about a great seating arrangement.

When it was time for break, Kasane-chan held unto my wrist tightly and dragged me through the corridors. On our way, we passed by Meiko, Miku and Kaito, who Teto held unto a part of their body too. Finally, she stopped. I turned to gather the look of my surroundings; and by the look of the sky, we were definitely in the rooftop.

"T-tell me, wh-why are we here?" Miku said between breaths, panting. "Yeah, I thought we were going to... to... um... Pop Jack. Yeah, I thought we were going to Pop Jack for break."

"Well, we'll stay here. We can go to Pop Jack at lunch, right?"

Everyone mumbled a 'right', including me, in all honesty, I had no clue what was going on. "You still haven't answered mee, Kasa-"

"Teto."

Miku let out an exasperated sigh, "Teto-chan. Why are we here exactly?" Teto's expression changed. "Guys, I need help, please." Her eyes watered and her lip quivered, as if holding back a sob.

"Oh my God, please don't tell me you're not dying..." I said aloud, and in return Teto gave me a shocked and surprised glance.

"Lenny, why would you ever think of such a thing!" She laughed, I laughed, hell, we all laughed.

But her next following words gave me a shock.

"I need your help to get me and Oliver-kun together."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that was fun to write. Hopefully you guys enjoy it!<br>**_**_If you like it, please review, it's one of my motivations on writing on this story, and updates will be slightly slower for the week since... just, yeah. :) _**


End file.
